undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Swappedtale
Bogdein |date = December 7, 2019 |website = SoundCloud |type = Switch Up |tone = Comedic |setting = Noble Bright |medium = |status = In the works |creator = Bogdein |cocreator = |writer = Bogdein |artist = Bogdein? |composer = Bogdein |programmer = |spriter = }} Swappedtale is basically my original take on Underswap by p0pcornPr1nce. Rather then characters completely swapping personalities or keeping their UT personalities, it's a mixture of both! I know what you're saying: "BuT BoogerDaIn ThaT's BeEn dOne BeForE!111.", and with that I will say "yes." While that has been done before, this au serves more content. For example characters have new traits or roles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, and this will include some cut content from UNDERTALE!!11!! (this au is just a giant piece of crap isn't it?) Character Changes Roles: Frisk/Chara. Flowey/Temmie. Toriel/Asgore. Napstablook/Mettaton. Sans/Papyrus. Undyne/Alphys. Asriel/Monster Kid. Chara The protagonist. While they are mostly like UT Frisk, they are way more expressive. Their weapon of choice is a stick with two marshmallow on each side (haha get the reference???). Temmie A thing. Also it's the very first monster you meet! She will teach Chara some stuff about the underground and will sometimes appear when no one's around and help Chara. While Temmie is uh Temmie, at the end of the neutral route she will reveal her true self and try to kill Chara. Metta A ghost. While he is extremely talented and have a big ego, they have huge social problems. His dream is to become a famous tv star. Annoyed Dummy The mad dummy completely replaces the dummy, so like, there's no dummy fight in TreePalace (Waterfall). He is basically... the mad dummy..... yeah. Asgore A jolly old goat man dude! Everyone loves him! He drinks tea and sometimes cooks pumpkin pie (though he seems to be the only one who thinks it's good). While he may seem happy and jolly, he secretly suffers from depression because of his dark past. Papyrus The very-omega-super-duper-talented-and-cool skeleton known as Papyrus! While he is not as lazy as UT Sans, he does sometimes slack-off because he thinks his sentry post is boring. After reading some superhero comics, he decided to be one: introducing: Papyrus! (yeah his superhero persona has the same name, don't bulli.). While one would think he tries to protect his people by looking out for humans or something like that, he actually tries to help peeps by solving their normal-day troubles: watering flowers, feeding the pets, buying stuff, etc. The problem here is... since Papyrus is well uh... y'know... most people get creeped out by him which ends up with them solving their problems without Papyrus helping them. When he isn't doing his superhero duty, he cooks a lot. His favorite meal to cook is spaghetti (Except he actually eats it and likes it, unlike his UT counter-part.). Truth be told however, his lack of friends does make his confidence pretty low, but from becoming a superhero, his self esteem has gotten higher. Also he can not teleport, neither can he use telekinesis, but he can use gaster blasters. The Ambitious Role Sans "OMG ITS SANS UNDER-". Sans is part of the royal guard now. The reason for that being, him and Queen Toriel are friends, so Toriel gave this job to him since he trusts him a lot. Daily training has helped him be more energetic and less-lazy. He still makes the puns but is not really into pranks (that's more of Papyrus' thing). He cannot use gaster blasters but he can teleport and use telekinesis. He still sells hot-dogs but without the bun (that's important, I swear). He calls himself "the sans-national Sans" but he does not not even realize it's a pun (somehow). He is almost as wacky as UT Papyrus. Alphys Tba Undyne Tba Napster Tba Toriel Tba Asriel Location Changes Ruins- Old Home. Snowdin- Beach Resort. Waterfall-TreePalace. Hotland- Snowy. THE CORE- Electro-Facility. Home- The Capital. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Comedic Category:Noble Bright